


普通爱情故事

by yourlittlepervert



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, De-Aging of Supporting Roles, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittlepervert/pseuds/yourlittlepervert
Summary: *普通现背架空：声乐老师李承协x跆拳道教练车勋*私设：金宰铉、柳会胜年龄操作，真实的父母爱情带崽；有原创角色*逐渐变成日常流水账，夹带了非常非常非常多私货
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Kudos: 6





	普通爱情故事

01  
李承协从地铁口出来，步履匆匆，左手上抱着一沓乐谱和书，右手拿着手机打开了谷歌地图四下寻找那栋大厦。他已经迟到快10分钟了。

他的姐姐姐夫下午把柳会胜送去上跆拳道兴趣班之后就重温蜜月旅行去了，嘱咐李承协晚上去把他接回自己那边待上两周。无奈今天李承协遇到了一个五音有点不全的孩子和一对过分担心的家长，硬是推迟了近半小时才得以脱身。

他一边对着谷歌地图指引的方向小跑过去，一边在心里好奇：不知道自己这个小侄子什么时候对运动感兴趣了？

李承协顺利找到那个跆拳道馆时，已经距离下课时间过去20分钟了。他推开玻璃门进去，门沿上的铃铛清脆地响了一下，跟一双漂亮的眼睛对上了视线。睁圆了的眼睛从低处看上来，给眼尾平添了一分上挑，没收住的笑纹还在那里鲜活地伸展。夕阳的余晖从黑发的青年背后照进来，没他眼里的波光瞩目，李承协的心脏像是预热煎锅上的一小块黄油，滋滋扭动着融化在暖呼呼的空气里。

作为教练稍显年轻的青年拍了拍面对面坐在他面前的两个孩子，指了指门口的李承协，跟他们一起站起身走过来。两个孩子脸上还带着灿烂的笑容，不肯停住嘴，叽叽喳喳说个没完，直到李承协单膝蹲下给了柳会胜一个拥抱。

柳会胜笑嘻嘻地向他问好：“舅舅你来的太慢啦！不过没关系车教练可好了陪我等到现在，还请我吃了饼干！”说着拽了拽李承协的手，“这是宰铉，我同班同学，也是最好的朋友！”

李承协有点抱歉地冲另外两人弯了弯腰，不好意思地挠了挠后脑的头发，“抱歉抱歉耽误你们时间了，我是会胜的舅舅，李承协，之后两周都是我负责他的接送。如果不麻烦的话我请你们喝点东西吧，多谢帮我照顾会胜。”接着单独跟另一个孩子挥了挥手，“你好呀，宰铉？初次见面，以后多多关照啦。”

青年回给他一个礼貌的微笑，多少有些敷衍，不过还是让李承协心里小小漏了一拍。“不用谢，我应该做的，会胜本来就是宰铉朋友，我也很喜欢他。不过您下次可记得别再迟了。我姓车，是这个道馆的负责教练之一。”

他身边那个长着讨喜的桃花眼的孩子抬头看了一眼车勋，走到李承协跟前跟他问好：“你好，我是金宰铉，9岁，巨蟹座！”说完好奇地打量着他手里还抱着的东西，“这是乐谱吗好厉害！小勋我也想学，什么时候可以去学乐器啊？”

“对啊，你喜欢音乐啊？”李承协笑着揉了揉他的头发，毛绒绒的，和自家侄子一样像是可爱的小孩子。柳会胜在旁边听了急忙激动地插嘴：“我舅舅就是教音乐的，你可以来他这边学！这样我们就又可以当同学了！”

李承协用眼光制止了柳会胜继续往下说，看另一个青年没什么特别的反应，只是挑了下右边眉毛，笑容倒是真切了几分。他便想起身跟青年继续对话，说不定能聊聊其他的熟悉起来也说不定。但是李承协忘了自己今天从早饭过后工作到现在，一直没顾得上吃饭，不过是蹲久了这一会，猛地一站还是眼前一黑，接连踉跄了几步。他被一只有力的手抓在上臂稳住了身体，眨了眨眼，低头看见青年的另一只手帮他抓住了那一叠纸。

李承协这下是真的羞愧了，他可不想给车教练留下什么不负责任家长的印象。刚想开口解释，李承协便在青年不赞同的眼神里偃旗息鼓，他微微摇着头说：“李先生，这可不行。我能理解你为了赶时间过来，但是自己身体不管理好的话，有时候就顾不到孩子了。”然后他转头去柜台里翻了翻，拿了张传单出来，“这个是我的联系方式，万一再来不及直接告诉我就好，我会在这边陪着会胜的。”

他满意地看着李承协乖乖接过传单，把电话号码输进手机，点了点头蹲下搂过柳会胜：“会胜呀，你看舅舅这么累了，你愿不愿意跟教练和宰铉一起再待一会啊？我们找个地方一起吃晚饭然后好好休息好不好？”

柳会胜一蹦三尺高，激动地用力给了车勋一个抱抱，一蹦一跳拉着金宰铉继续讲话去了。

李承协有点惊讶，不过还是感激地向他笑到露出一排整齐的牙齿。然后他按下键盘拨通了青年的电话号码，顺利听到他背包里的铃声便掐掉了，“教练也存一下我的电话号码吧，会胜有什么状况可以直接联系到我。”

李承协看他随意点了点头，便去转头招呼两个孩子，疲乏的身体突然被温暖了一点点，冬天在手心捧着一罐热饮料那种程度。他任由这温暖蔓延，跟在青年出了门，在他回身锁门时也跟着转了过去，看各种一层玻璃门一层落地窗渐渐被夜色吞没的最后一片晚霞。

然后他跟在带路的青年身后，小心翼翼在通讯录里敲下他的名字，车，勋，功勋的勋。

02  
车勋明显对这带熟悉，三拐两拐带他们去了一家小巷子里做紫菜包饭的店，跟宰铉一起熟稔地跟收拾着桌子的婆婆打个招呼，去店最深处的桌子旁坐下了。

李承协带着柳会胜在他对面坐下，仔细端详着车勋。他侧低着头从包里找了湿纸巾递给宰铉，刘海稍微有点长了，搭在眼皮上，让目光有点不真实。更吸引李承协的是他的猫唇，开口说话和作出表情前，下唇微微向上抿起，真有几分跟撒娇的猫相似。

他转回来看到李承协聚精会神盯着自己，有点疑惑地把那包湿纸巾推过来。李承协笑着道谢接过来，“怎么今天老是让你帮忙，这顿饭你可一定要让我请，这边你熟的话不如帮我们也把东西一起点了？”

车勋想了想，答应了，“李先生客气了，回头您来不及接会胜需要我可一定要开口。”

“诶，车教练年纪没比我小多少吧，怎么叫的我这么老。”李承协说话间不自觉带上了几分委屈，“跟我说平语也完全OK的，柳会胜这小子有时候跟我开玩笑也能讲的出平语来着”

车勋笑了笑，虎牙在嘴角一闪而过，“宰铉明明是我表弟也一直叫我小勋来着。那我就攀个近叫声哥吧？李哥有什么忌口吗？”

“没有没有，只要不是太辣的我都能吃。不是我说叫李哥也太奇怪了吧，哎，我看你真的很负责的一个人想跟你交朋友来着，直接叫哥就行，或者喊承协哥。”

车勋刚想开口，阿婆过来问他们这桌要点什么，车勋便飞快报了几道菜。宰铉在旁边扯扯他，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，他又加了两个冰淇淋。阿婆记完菜冲李承协和柳会胜温柔眯眼一笑，“是小勋的朋友吗，要好好相处哦，我好不容易等到他们俩介绍人过来呢，”说完便转身回厨房。

车勋回头继续跟李承协说话：“听见没有，以后可要多过来支持婆婆的店。不过没看出来你这人还挺直接，我以为会是那种什么都藏着掖着不说的类型。”

李承协有点惊讶地反问：“不是，为什么会这么觉得啊？”

车勋笑得有些开怀，从口袋里掏出手机：“面相。你帮我输一下名字，我不知道怎么写。”

李承协接过手机，飞快把自己存进车勋的通讯录，“真是，我今天出门就该带着包，不然直接给你张名片就方便多了，看起来很不称职吧作为社会人来说。”

“还行吧，称不称职还是要用工作来说，看你这个笔记做的，不好说是不负责吧。”车勋一边看着手机，一边伸手指了指李承协靠墙放着那叠材料。“这个承协啊，不太常见的名字呢。”

李承协在他不甚在意又实打实的夸奖中，感觉自己颧骨又上升了一点。他小声咳了咳提醒自己要自然，“那个，孩子们喜欢的话当然还是要为他们做出最好的指导吧，不然浪费了别人的时间很糟糕不是吗？”李承协顿了顿，把阿婆端上来的紫菜包饭和汤帮着往桌子中间摆好。“大概是父母对我没有什么特别的期望，能够普通的跟别人好好相处就行。勋……的话，家里人很看重吗？”

车勋正小口喝着汤，太眼看了他一眼，眉毛和眼皮压在瞳孔上有几分危险恼火的意思，但咽了汤靠回椅背上眨着眼想了想，还是好好回答了。“不知道呢，从小确实是希望我快乐的成长起来就好。但是偏偏只给我一个人取了这样的名字，父母的想法谁知道呢，应该是有过期待的吧。”轻松平淡的语调说出来的话，李承协总觉得还是在他眉宇间拢上一层愁容。

他刚想开口劝慰车勋，旁边金宰铉却抢了他一步：“李叔叔，我能不能去你那里学音乐啊？”

李承协看车勋没阻止，便问他：“你想学什么呀？我是教声乐，就是唱歌的，你刚才说想学乐器的话我推荐你去我同事那里哦。”

金宰铉往嘴里又塞了一个饭团，边嚼边想，咽下去之后问：“那是跟会胜一起吗，我们能一起上课吗？“

李承协点头再摇头：“同一层楼的不同教室，不过可以跟老师说你们俩想一起，可以让他帮你们排个节目什么的。对了，我们宰铉是想学什么乐器啊？”

金宰铉拍了拍胸口：“我要学架子鼓，超级帅气的！”说着还抓起筷子模仿几下打鼓动作。

李承协被他逗笑了，“宰铉做的真好，很有天分的样子。那个，小勋怎么想？”

车勋无所谓地点点头，“没问题啊，他早就想学了。你们什么时候可以让他先去试试吗，看看他喜不喜欢。”

“哈哈哈小勋你也太宠他了，会胜都是早上去我那边上课，每周一三五六，你们什么时候早上有空就可以过来，跟前台说找我就行了。”

车勋摆了摆手：“是这孩子真的早就想学了，他姐姐也是学声乐的，估计眼馋了很久。要不是这次暑假闹着来找我玩，估计早就缠着他父母帮他找好合适的兴趣班了。”他指了指最后一个饭团，问李承协要不要。李承协有点饿过头，食量不大，已经吃的很饱，示意他自便，车勋便拿了吃起来。

阿婆把给两个孩子的冰淇淋拿过来，车勋拿出手机估计是日程表看了一下，摸了摸金宰铉头顶：“喂，你这么想去，明天早上能起得来吗？”

金宰铉飞快把嘴里那一大块咽下去，大声保证：“一定一定，小勋我等会回家收拾好马上睡觉，怎么样行不行好不好我明天一定能早起。”

李承协看出来车勋对这个表弟的疼爱，知道明天早上是又能见到这对有趣的兄弟了，便把他们音乐教室的地址给车勋发过去。“早上的课是9点到12点，明天最好可以提早半个小时过来，可以给你们介绍一下我们的课程设置什么的，找不到地方就打电话给我。”

车勋拿起手机看了看，笑了，“这不就是栽经上课的地方吗，宰铉原来打算去的就是你们这边。”

李承协吓了一跳：“我们栽经小女神的弟弟吗？那还真是不得了啊。宰铉，我很期待你明天的表现哦。”

金宰铉挺挺胸脯：“肯定的，一定不给姐姐大人丢脸。”说着做了个鬼脸，又给李承协道谢，“谢谢李叔叔。”

“你也别叫我叔叔吧，跟小勋一起叫承协哥？”

“可是你是会胜的舅舅，我怎么能叫你哥啊。”

“你都叫你哥小勋了，还在意这个？我不管啊说好了，不许叫我叔叔，多显老啊。”

“诶，这么在意干嘛，还年轻呢被叫叔叔就被叫了嘛。”车勋看两个孩子都吃好了，开着玩笑呛了李承协一句，收拾了东西起身。李承协也跟着站起来，把柳会胜的书包背在自己肩上，四个人往外走。他站在门口刚想给婆婆付钱，车勋向厨房喊了一声记在我账上婆婆我们下次再来，就推着他走了。

两个孩子精力充沛跑在他们前面五六步远的地方，李承协放轻了声音问车勋，“不是说好我请吗，怎么又变成算在你帐上了，可不好说话不算话。”

车勋也轻轻回答：“你别放在心上，现在是我在拜托你了。我周三周五早上都要上课，下课来不及去接宰铉，能拜托你带着他吗？帮他点个午饭，让他留在教室写作业什么的就行，我下午来接，也就这两周的事，他就来我家玩两周。”

李承协看他脸上郑重其事，急忙答应下来，“没问题没问题，这都是小事我本来就要带着会胜，一个小孩也是带两个小孩也是带。不过，你下午道馆也有上课的吧，我记得会胜的跆拳道课周三周五也都在下午。”

车勋点头，“跟今天一样，三点半到五点半。”

李承协想了想说：“那你就别过来了，我把宰铉一起送过去吧？不然你还得多一个来回，我可是接下来下午的调班都申请好了。”

车勋沉默了一会，还是答应了。李承协看他肩膀明显放松了一些，忍不住开口：“小勋，你还说我呢，自己多少也需要注意身体了吧？黑眼圈能看得出来哦。”

车勋停下脚步，认真看着李承协，对他特别清晰地说了一句，“谢谢你，承协哥。”

李承协看他被街灯橘黄色光线染上温度的苍白皮肤，普通的素灰色套头卫衣和穿了有一些日子的牛仔裤明明平常无奇，还是让李承协心跳加速体温升高。

他没来的及说没关系，车勋已经快步超过他，去教训前面两个跑到自行车道上的调皮小孩了。

李承协在他身后，看他结实匀称的大腿和过长的卫衣袖子里露出的那一截指尖，只觉得刚才喝下去的辣味年糕汤在胃里不安分地翻涌。

03  
李承协在办公室等车勋带金宰铉过来时，柳会胜悄悄溜了进来。他戳戳李承协，“舅舅，你是不是喜欢车教练啊？”

李承协无奈地给他找了把椅子坐下，问他：“你为什么会觉得我喜欢车教练呢？”

“舅舅一般不会像今天这样注意穿什么过来上课，而且也不会在意别人怎么称呼你。”柳会胜努力想了想，“而且你昨天晚上在地铁上都没怎么跟我讲话，还脸红了！你会不会去追车教练啊？”

“会胜希望我去吗？”

“舅舅你不要这样好不好，像个男人一样去把车教练追到手啊真是的，他多好啊，又温柔还会带各种小点心给我吃。我不会跟他说你喜欢他，但是你赶快让他变成我舅妈吧！”说完吐了吐舌头，转头跑出去了。

李承协边笑边摇头，把椅子推到一边。正巧他的内线电话响了，他飞快地接起来，答应了几声，拿了桌上的文件夹笔记本就要出去。刚摁下门把手，还是折回来对着镜子再整了整头发，才连忙出去迎接车勋。

车勋牵着金宰铉，看到急匆匆走过来的李承协忍不住发笑：“我们都不急你这么忙干什么。”

李承协冲他眨眨眼，“这不是怕耽误你时间嘛。”他看到宰铉还在一个接一个的打哈欠，蹲下去问他，“宰铉昨天不是说要早睡嘛，怎么还这么困？”

金宰铉迷迷糊糊跟他问好，“我昨晚太兴奋了一直睡不着嘛。”

李承协和车勋无奈地对视了一眼，领着他往里面走。“最前面三间是我们老师的办公室，我是这一间，宰铉你要是有事就来这边找我。这边四间是隔音的声乐教室和琴房，那间是大教室我们排联合奏或者联合联系的时候用。后面这边就是宰铉的教室啦，三间乐器室，今天是在最里面这间试上，之后确定了课程老师会把每天的排课表写在前台那边的白板上。”李承协敲了敲教室的门。

一个留着漂亮长发的高大男子推开门，柳会胜先从教室里跑出来，跟车勋和金宰铉打招呼。李承协介绍：“这是权光珍，我们这边乐器类课程的总负责老师，今天他给宰铉上试听课。”

权光珍柔柔地笑着跟他们打招呼，“你们好，初次见面，我是权光珍。”，明明一头长发还烫了好看的卷，却一点也不女气。他蹲到宰铉面前，伸了一只手出去，“你好呀，接下来这节课我们一起好好加油吧。”

金宰铉看起来有点紧张，跟他握了握手，脆生生地问了个好。

权光珍点了点头，“那我们就去见见接下来要跟你相处的鼓吧。”金宰铉眼睛一亮，回头看车勋，车勋一点头，他便推门蹿进了教室。

权光珍在后面帮他用手顶着门，意味深长地朝有意跟车勋站回肩并肩位置的李承协挤挤眼。李承协挥挥手让他别闹，“你先带宰铉玩一玩各种乐器吧？离上课还有一会呢，我们在办公室等你，把会胜也带着吧。”

权光珍回嘴道：“还说呢，谁不知道啊。倒是你自己注意了，别光顾着其他的，可得给别人介绍清楚了。”冲车勋友好地一笑，点点头，说了句“走了啊等会见”，拉了柳会胜消失在教室门后。

李承协带车勋回到自己办公室，把椅子再推回他办公桌对面，请车勋坐下说。“首先呢这个是我们这边的课程设置，有三个月、半年、和整年以时间为单位计算的，也有12次，24次这种以次数计算的。”他推过去一张说明，“宰铉打算选哪一种呢？”

车勋把说明推回来，“整年的，跟载经一样。不过这个合同我不是签不了吗，他们父母下午会送栽经过来上课，顺便把宰铉这个也弄好，应该没关系吧？”

“哦哦没问题的，虽然他们姐弟俩父母知道，我还是跟你说一下好了，我们这边有给学生折扣的，根据他们的能力和天赋。我记得栽经当时打了7折来着吧，真是厉害……”

“我知道，栽经昨晚打电话过来给宰铉加油了。争气点，你可是金栽经的弟弟，别给我丢脸什么的……”

“哈哈哈哈哈，确实是我们小女神了。你要在这边等宰铉的评估吗，上课没关系吗？”

车勋摇头，“10点上课。不过啊，你染这个颜色的头发没关系吗？”

李承协摸了摸自己漂得发白的浅亚麻色头发，“没关系吧。等等，昨天不是你才说要通过工作来看到底称不称职吗，怎么今天就变卦了？”

车勋大笑，肩膀一耸一耸，“我在想你和权老师要怎么给家长留下好印象。”他今天披着的毛线外套随着动作从肩膀上滑落下一边，里面简单的白色T恤便露了一截手臂在外面。

李承协站起来，不动声色越过桌面，帮他把衣服拉回去。指关节蹭着他的肘关节内侧的皮肤，李承协感觉室温突然上升了10度，脚底好像踩着碎玻璃一样立不稳了。

但他还是全力维持着自然的表情坐回去，问车勋：“你等会去哪里上课啊？这么努力吗？”

“我们其他分馆呀。”车勋环顾了一下李承协办公室倒回靠背椅里，“没办法，我们做这个拿的是课时工资，多上点课就是多点钱嘛。”

李承协若有所思点了点头，刚想开口，就响起了敲门声。李承协应了一声，权光珍推门进来，递了一份表格给李承协，激动地开口：“这孩子真的不错，天赋和热情都有得瞧，这还是乐器的潜力没像声乐表现得那么明显的阶段。”

李承协快速扫了一遍表格，也扬起一个笑容，向车勋说：“恭喜啊，第二个小天才。”

“嗨说什么呢”，车勋皱了皱眉，有点犹豫地看了一眼李承协，然后转向权光珍道谢，“谢谢权老师，宰铉现在开始上课了吗？我过去跟他说个再见？”李承协被他一个眼神的千回百转给剜了一下，突然不知道该说什么好。

权光珍上去拍了拍车勋肩膀，“这么见外干什么，我就跟李承协的大哥差不多，你也跟着叫我光珍哥就行“，理也不理李承协在后面诶来诶去的叫他，拉了车勋就出去。

车勋去跟金宰铉道了别，就准备走了。李承协指了指声乐教室让柳会胜先进去等着。柳会胜趁着车勋转身，给他比了几个加油的手势就乖乖撤了。

李承协跟上车勋，抢着为他摁了走廊尽头的电梯。他们好像骤然失去了对话的欲望和必要，只沉默地并肩看电子屏上的数字一下一下跳动。两人靠得很近，小手指擦在一起。但两个人都没有任何其他动作，仅仅站在一起就够了一样。

电梯到了之后，李承协用手挡了电梯门，车勋微微收了下巴，垂下视线走了进去。他们没有道别，李承协撤回了手，静静看着低着头的车勋消失在门后。他只是在电子屏的数字回到G时，轻轻把手放在电梯门冰冷的缝隙上，无声得用嘴型说了再见。

04  
金宰铉金栽经的父母像他们姐弟一样明媚开朗，应该是听说了小儿子的好朋友，特意给会胜带了一盒自家烤的蛋挞作为见面礼。会胜高高兴兴道了谢，跟姐弟俩去空的教室分蛋挞了。

李承协跟他们打了招呼，便请他们去办公室坐，金栽经虽然不是他带，但是个足够让人喜欢和注意的学生，她的父母他自然也有过几面之缘。

“我听小勋说，宰铉也和栽经一样上年度课程是吗？价格的话我们时决定给跟载经同样的优惠，老师是乐器组负责人权光珍老师。如果没有问题的话，这边是我们拟好的合同，请您们过目。确认无误在最后一页签字就好。”李承协给他们倒了两杯水，递上准备好的两份合同。

夫妇两人浏览了一遍条目，点头签了字，“你们这边我们还是很放心的，宰铉也说很喜欢权老师。”

“谢谢您的信任，权老师是我们最好的老师之一，不会辜负宰铉的天赋和您的期待的。那么这样就可以了，这份合同请您收着作为留底。”李承协翻到最后一页确认两份签名无误，抽出一份收进办公桌，另一份还是递还给他们。

对面的夫妻点了点头，“那就谢谢李老师了，”两人对视了一下，有些不确定的问李承协，“听宰铉说，你是小勋的朋友是吗？”

这下李承协可不知道怎么回答了，只能含糊的应付两句：“嗯……刚认识不久，勉强能算是吧。”

没想到两人竟像松了口气般放松不少，拿起水喝了一大口，然后向李承协半鞠了个躬。李承协连忙还礼，“不好意思，这可不敢当。怎么了吗？”

“说起来也不是什么大事，只是车勋这孩子从小就没什么朋友，长大了也只是练跆拳道。原来是后备运动员的时候精神瞧着还好些，这两年退役了之后跟他比较亲的竟然只有宰铉和栽经姐弟俩。李老师，哦不，承协啊，谢谢你关照我们小勋啦……”

李承协有些恍惚地送走了夫妇俩，他们说去附近逛逛，到了下课时间再来接金栽经。李承协心里像被压了块石头，每跳动一次都硌得他生疼。

好吧，我得做些什么，李承协想。但我能做什么呢，他会希望我做些什么吗。他掏出手机，打开通讯录，调出车勋的信息页，妄图从刻板的笔画里看出一个解决方案。说到底，我们在想的到底是不是同一件事呢……李承协有些自暴自弃，猛地揉乱了今天早上出门前认真打理过的发型，趴到办公桌上继续盯着手机屏幕。

几分钟之后，他的手机闹铃响起来。他起身用手随意抓好自己的头发，拿了上外套和包推门走了。得送会胜和宰铉去车勋那边了。

05  
他今天开了车，后视镜上能看见两个小孩在后座边说悄悄话边扭来扭去，一会凑到一起，一会装作若无其事看。

李承协也好奇，便问了出口：“我们宰铉和会胜怎么了吗？”

金宰铉向柳会胜连做了四五个表情，大约是让他回答的意思。柳会胜只好不情愿地问道：“舅舅，你是不是跟车教练吵架了？”

李承协被他吓了一跳，差点在路中间急刹车。“没有啊，你们为什么觉得我们吵架了？“

“因为你看起来一点都没有昨天那种急迫的样子嘛……不是昨晚坐不同线地铁的时候跟小勋道别还恋恋不舍，今天就这样了。”金宰铉有点闷闷不乐坐在自己位置上，“怎么能刚做朋友就吵架呢，承协哥，你是不是说错话惹小勋生气了啊？”

李承协想了想，迟疑着开了口，“对，我早上不小心说错话了。宰铉啊，我们今天比较早一点，一般这个时候去道馆，你勋哥都在干什么呀？我等会给他道歉合适吗？”

“这个时候，一般不是自己练习就是在休息吧。反正你可要好好给小勋道歉，昨天他回家有跟我夸你人不错呢，你可不许你让他失望！”李承协硬生生从金宰铉声音里听出一点很铁不成钢的意味，忍不住心里也开始打起了鼓。

他们到道馆时刚过3点，李承协这才认真看起这个地方的布局。一个很方正的大房间，玻璃门左边就是柜台，放着电脑文件之类杂物，右手边是鞋柜和一排沙发，柳会胜和金宰铉脱了鞋摆上去，吵吵闹闹往道馆里面跑。柜台后面是几间简单的更衣间，组成了方形的一面，更衣室转个弯正对着沙发那一面墙是镜子和扶杆，各种靶子个护具也堆放在那边。

最后，大门正对那面墙完全由落地窗构成，窗底是一行用黑色瓷砖铺贴的台子，高出地面一截，按高度推算应该是用作休息的座位。秋日下午金灿灿的阳光从窗子倾倒进来，跌落在柔软的垫子上，让一切都看起干净、绵软、闪闪发光。车勋正躺在地上午睡，右臂举起松松搭在前额，道服领口自然而然敞开，锁骨深处盛满了光影，随着他的呼吸安静地起伏。他的左脚翘在台阶上，细瘦的脚掌脚腕有些羞怯的暴露在光下，厚厚缠着几圈边缘模糊翘起的胶布。

李承协看着他挪不开目光，眼睛一眨不眨想要把这一刻的车勋永远刻进自己的记忆里。在闪耀地近乎刺眼的阳光里，胸膛上上下下一起一伏，放松又紧绷的车勋；手掌和脚背像正在融化的皑皑白雪，骨骼关节在皮肤下脆弱得凸起的车勋；被孩子们的动静吵醒揉了揉眼睛半侧过身子，回头看李承协，头发支棱得到处都是，投射出模糊的影子在鼻梁和下颌，像小猫跳上膝头那样调皮又天真地一下子就安抚李承协心情。

车勋像是不认识一样，眯着眼睛看了李承协很久，然后把翘着的腿收回来，冲他招了招手。

李承协飞快地蹬掉鞋子，踩着袜子疾步走到车勋身边，伸出手把他从地上拉起来。车勋竟有些吃力的样子，抓了李承协手腕不放，看了看柳会胜金宰铉还在使用的更衣室，小声在李承协侧脸说：“又要拜托你，扶我一下吧。”

他有点沙哑的声音像砂纸磨在李承协身上，疼得他几乎皱起眉来。他把车勋扶到前台后面坐下，看他又要弯腰着东西，连忙伸手揽了他一把，自己钻到桌子下，猜他应该是找医药箱，便帮他拽出来。

车勋舔舔嘴角上一点干燥的死皮，指了指李承协打开的医药箱的一角，“红花油，谢谢哥。”

李承协把药油找出来递给他，屈着腿坐到他对面的道垫上，把自己鞋子拉过来套上。车勋熟练地把胶布拆掉，顺手揉作一团扔进垃圾桶，再倒了药油在手上用手心温好，然后在左脚腕和脚背推开。

李承协把下巴放在膝盖上，手抱了小腿歪头看他。红棕色的油黏腻地附在车勋皮肤上，在反复揉搓里渐渐与发红的皮肤融为一体。李承协松了身体，把弯着的腿放低了一些，拍了拍膝盖，“给我看看，扭伤了吗？”

车勋看柳会胜和金宰铉跑过来，若无其事打了招呼，赶他们去跟刚到道馆的其他学生玩。“在你们没来之前自己训练了一会，果然还是老了啊，随便动动都会伤到。”车勋在李承协三番五次招手示意下把脚放到他膝盖上，“真没事，这种扭伤不是很常见的吗。”

李承协沉默着摇了摇头，从医药箱拿了新的胶布，帮他把脚缠好。李承协手大，一掌能完全圈住车勋脚面，揉搓后浮出皮肤的血管在他姆指下搏动，秋日最后一片红叶一般摇摇欲坠。车勋不想引起注意，拗不过李承协，随他去折腾，随手给他比了三个手指让他缠三圈就行。

“莫非，你们两位在交往吗？”一个送孩子来上课的家长帮孩子把鞋子放上鞋架，看了两个人一眼，带着调侃跟车勋笑着开玩笑，“这个小伙子要是是蹲着的，我们可得给车教练准备红包了。”

“啊俊宇妈妈别开我玩笑了，”车勋笑着冲她摆摆手，看李承协收了手，放下脚活动活动，“这是我朋友，会胜的舅舅来着。”

他回头看看墙上挂钟，站起来小跳几下，压了压脚背，问李承协：“你等会还回去上课吗？我下课了直接带会胜去吃饭？”

李承协看旁观的家长转头走了，站起来跟车勋小声道歉。“怎么了？”车勋有点奇怪地看着他，“不是说没关系吗你也帮我带宰铉了。”

李承协深吸了一口气：“不是因为这个，早上我说错话了吧？”他有点懊恼地低下头，没听到车勋的反应又小心抬起头看他表情。

车勋却陷入沉思，表情有些微妙，不解、懊恼、和回忆掺杂成一个撅着的嘴。然后他突然反应过来，拍了李承协手臂，字连字扔下一句“不是啊我没……诶算了我下课跟你说”，转身去叫孩子们集合开始上课。

李承协看他开始带着孩子们做准备活动，打了几个手势指指门外跟他告别，车勋回他几个点头，李承协便带着一些诡异的雀跃离开了。每次跟车勋的道别好像都不是伤心的，跟他之前交往过的每一个恋人和陷入恋爱的每一个对象都不太一样，太多的默契和不言而喻让他从来不怀疑下一次相见的可能性和稳定性。

他在附近找了个咖啡店坐下，一遍喝着triple shot冰咖啡，花了了20分钟思考明天声乐课的内容，1小时30分钟用来烦恼怎么打破跟车勋迅速建立起来的稳定朋友关系，怎么用一种比较友好而且要得暧昧的方式挑战两个人之间虚假的、从未确认过的默契。最后10分钟为车勋带一杯咖啡，赶回道馆。

李承协推开门，门铃还是那样清脆地被摇响。孩子们已经下课了，正在跟家里人一起陆陆续续往外走。李承协把咖啡放在前台上，靠在旁边看车勋跟最后一个对亲子道别，笑得真切又虚伪。

李承协突然被猛一推，手肘把咖啡撞到地上，瓷砖和道垫上的一片污渍在他反应过来前已经到处都是。来人把他撞开后直接踩着咖啡往车勋那边走，头发整齐利落地束成马尾在身后摇晃，裙摆的飘动都像是荡漾着怒气。

穿着校服的女孩带着哭腔问：“勋哥，你这是什么意思？”

06  
李承协接住车勋使的颜色，把金宰铉和柳会胜一起领走了。他胆战心惊把两个有点搞不清状况的孩子带回家，飞快热好速食意面之后，交代柳会胜吃完饭就带金宰铉去自己房间玩。

柳会胜抬起头问他：“你要回去找车教练吗？我会记得不给陌生人开门的。”

金宰铉插嘴：“那承协哥之后能不能悄悄告诉我们妍娜姐姐今天为什么哭了？小勋从来都不跟我说这些事。”

李承协也没有办法给出一个答案，只能回答：“我去接小勋，你们在家好好的别闯祸。”

他在下班高峰期刚开始的路段逆流而上，一路上车勋的眼在他脑海中不停的闪，他好像窥见一些他一直尝试发掘的关于他想了解的那部分车勋。但是那些一闪即逝的车勋在一次一次的刹车和油门中慢慢烟消云散，李承协只是想着他要去见车勋，像每一次分离时的确定一样怀抱着无限平静的心情。

他远远就能看到车勋在楼下站着，白色的线衣被他紧拢在身上，细长的影子拉得长长的，又孤单，李承协几乎不忍心用车轮碾过。

他闪了闪车灯，车勋走过来拉开车门上车，仿佛这个动作在这之前以前重复了太多次。

两个人又恢复到了沉默的地步，毕竟这是一个用作缓冲的最好的安全牌。但还是李承协先开了口，不安在他胸腔里激烈地跳动，他不得不将它通过声带释放：“暖气温度需要开高一点吗？”

车勋在座位上扭动了一下，“不用。车窗能开一点吗？”

李承协把他那侧车窗降下来半扇，带着凉意的空气以一种特别具有实感的方式占满了车厢。车勋靠在椅背上，盯着窗外的车流发呆，现在他们是被裹在高峰期的交通中了。

“我有的时候在想，我是不是从一开始就做了那个错误的选择？”他没有任何预兆地说话，全身李承协从他看不见脸色的背影里只感觉到无懈可击。“李承协，我应该觉得你知道我在说什么吧？”

李承协只觉得全身肌肉都僵住了，废了好大力气才能重新夺回嘴巴都掌控权：“我其实不清楚你现在指的是什么？我大概明白你想说的，但是我明白你具体的、具象的想说些什么？”

“李大歌手，我们两个好像一开始就应该这样对话。”他像是能感受到李承协在他身后的错愕，“会胜真的很喜欢你。”

李承协没想到自己竟能在这种情况下笑出声：“这小子，给你看了什么啊。反正早就不做了，也没什么继续的必要。”

车勋也带了笑回复：“是啊，现在回想起来，确实是没有继续的必要。”他转回来，懒洋洋地继续往下说，“那个孩子，妍娜，我今天没有为她争取体院的推免名额。李承协，5年后、8年后，你会为栽经和宰铉做什么样的决定呢？”

“我只能说不知道。好像认识了你之后，不过就一天时间，我已经多说了很多不知道。你难道不是认为那个孩子并没有那个才能，才不为她争取的吗？”

“好吧，”车勋说，“确实是这样，但我们既然肯定了她不具有自己以为的才能，这样一种可能性，又怎么能否定她存在这种才能的可能呢？”

李承协有点无奈了：“勋啊，这只是我们作出的选择，很多时候并不需要考虑绝对的正确性。人并不是依靠正确的选择走下去的。”

他继续说，“我好像知道你想说什么了。我不为选择离开音乐事业而后悔愤怒，就像你也不像别人以为的那样对退役悲痛难忍一样。我确实只是在意识到了自己只是拥有一点点天赋的普通人，而不是真正的天才之后离开了而已。”

车勋突然换了一种严厉的语调，坐起身子尖刻地发问：“你觉得有自己是在反叛家庭吗？”

李承协在红灯前又一次刹住车，转头看着车勋。在他们认识不过是第二天的晚上，李承协与车勋对视，熟悉地像是从小相伴的好友，像是小区拐角的面包店数十年如一日作出的生日蛋糕的糖霜，像是日复一日升起的太阳。他刚想开口，车勋先说了声抱歉。

李承协带着宽慰开口：“没关系，我们认识了一天，才刚刚发现彼此相处的问题不是很自然的事吗？但是我不觉得你的名字对你附加的压力有你想象中那么大，存在是肯定的，但更多的是你作为一个高度独立的人格的自我要求。”

“嗯，我也不觉得你有逃避来自家庭的规劝，你的反抗更来自于你的性格本身。”

07  
车里又重归平静，这平静一直维持到他们在李承协家的地下停车场熄火时。

李承协终于空出了手，可以回握车勋。他们十指相扣，手腕交叠，动脉隔着两层皮肤一起搏动。车勋的手，李承协想，原来这这样的，是可以被我完全攒住的，皮肤是柔软但有有些粗糙还带着伤疤的，是有力的。

车勋说：“你为什么还不吻我？”

End.


End file.
